gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
Rock & a Hard Place was a short-lived battle of the bands quiz-themed competition game show. Gameplay Two famous rock bands with three members (four at one point) competed in this game. The show was a true battle of the bands as they competed for charity in five rounds in rock, pop culture, and general trivia. Rounds Each episode featured a variety of rounds which included the following: *'Heavy Mental' – This was always the first round. Meat Loaf would ask a member of either band a question. A correct answer, awarded $100 for their band's charity; if they were wrong, however, the next player in line attempted to answer the same question. This process continued until each player played at least twice. Afterwards each band would be given a bonus question. **For the bonus questions, each band would be given a question with multiple answers to it. They attempted to give as many answers as possible until they gave a wrong answer or ran out of time. Each correct answer awarded $100 for their charity. *'Title Wave' – A series of blanks representing the title of a song were shown. Words would be revealed one by one randomly. The first player to buzz in with the correct title won $100 for each unrevealed word. Then, if they could identify the artist who made that song popular, they earned an additional $100. *'Scene Not Heard' – This was always the third round. The bands were shown a music video with no sound. The first player to buzz in and identify either the song or the artist awarded $200 for their band's charity. If they could identify both, they won $400. If, however, they were wrong on either, the other band would have a chance to name the remaining part or both to win the money. *'Odd Man Out' – Four pictures of famous people were shown, and Meat Loaf would read a clue that applies to all but one of them. The first player to buzz in and correctly guess the person who doesn't belong won $200 for their band's charity; however, if they were wrong, the other band would have a chance to answer. *'Who Am I?' – Meat Loaf would read five clues to a famous person. The fewer clues it took to correctly identify the person, the more money the bands could win for their charities. If they were wrong, the other band could choose to guess immediately or see more clues. The values of the clues were as follows: **Clue #1: $1,000 **Clue #2: $750 **Clue #3: $500 **Clue #4: $250 **Clue #5: $100 *'Child's Play' - (Not to be confused with the short-lived 1982-1983 game show hosted by the late Bill Cullen of the same name) This was always the last round in the game. One member of a band would play a song on a kazoo (one of which was always a children's melody). The other members had to identify that song. A correct answer won $500 for their charity, but a wrong answer meant they had to play it for the opposing band, who could steal the money for a correct answer. ---- At the end of the game, the band with the most money were the winners; however, both charities received whatever money their bands won for them. YouTube Videos Clip of the show [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZDujHrn3zw The Cast of American Idol on Rock & a Hard Place] Lonestar vs. Stars of Track & Field Category:Themed Quiz Category:Music Category:Popular Culture Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Puzzle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings